The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having air gaps and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices are categorized as semiconductor devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices and/or other semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may generally include vertically stacked patterns and contact plugs electrically connecting the stacked patterns to each other. As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a space between the patterns and/or a space between the pattern and the contact plug have been reduced. Thus, a parasitic capacitance between the patterns and/or between the pattern and the contact plug may be increased. The parasitic capacitance may cause performance deterioration (e.g., reduction of an operating speed) of semiconductor devices.